


Summer House

by Dark_hart



Category: game of thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_hart/pseuds/Dark_hart
Summary: Every year the children from all the great houses are sent to the summer house. BUT this is the year arya returns.





	1. Chapter 1

ARYA

She didn't understand why she hadn't just faked her own death to get out of going this summer. Anything would be better than the torture she was walking into. The last time she went to this she was so little that her dad was still alive. 

"Arya your going end of story. That's the deal go inside and spend two months just socializing, and I pay for college." Catelyn said

They were sitting in the back of their car and she stared out the window to the house that held her nightmares. Lady and lords all acting like their better than the others. It's a competition more than anything.

"Are we resorting to black mail now mother"

"If that's what it takes with you Arya. Now go."

Her door opened and the servants were already taking her stuff inside. She could just not go inside and just go to New York early. She could find a way to pay for school and work her way through. She took a deep breath and decided to suck it up. She wasn't a little girl anymore.

Walking in the door there was no one in sight. The house looked like something Beyoncé should live in. She walked through the white living room dragging her fingers on top of the velvety couch. It's been years since she walked foot in this house and if she was honest with herself she missed the care free kid that use to come here. When she was ten she used to have her brothers and Jon to play with. She always did like Jon more than anyone. They understood each other in a way that no one understood. It only took one day to change that though. One day he was Jon snow and her best friend and then next he was Jon Targaryan and he left her. 

She took another breath and followed the maid to her room that was to be hers for the rest of the summer. When the doors closed behind her she flopped on her bed and listened to all the kids from each family arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finds out arya is here after all these years.

JON

He pulled up to the summer house much later than he intended. His flight was delayed so he most likely was the last one to get here. He remembered when this house used to look intimidating to him all those years ago. He took a deep breath and grabbed his bag over his shoulder. The door was already being held open and preparing for him to enter. It was all a little to much if he was being honest. He missed when being a snow left him unnoticed. The house looked the same. With the same people. 

"BROTHER!" Aegon shouted   
They all looked liked they have been having a good time according to how loud they were being.   
"Come have a drink and catch up with the rest of us." 

He looked around and was rob, theon, Sansa and his brother and sister. 

"Is it safe for me try to catch up with you?" He laughed sitting down with them. He looked around and saw Joffrey and his girl of choice in the corner of the room. He never liked that kid since he was young. 

"Where are the rest?" John asked 

"The rest of the tyrells and Lannisters and starks are getting here later in the week. Arya is probably still asleep." Aegon said

His attention snapped up. He must have heard wrong because he swore he heard arya starks name. He grabbed his arm and asked,   
"Who did you just say?" 

Aegon winced in pain and shrugged his brother off. "Damn bro! I said Arya stark the little sister of the family." He was rubbing his arm and john got up. 

He hasn't seen or heard from arya in years. She disappeared from him. No one would understand but as children it had always been them against the others. This was before he found out he was a targaryen. After his name changed so did they. 

"You saw her?"

"No she hasn't come out yet. Like I said probably sleeping." 

He was already walking away from his brother. To do what he didn't know. He couldn't go into her room because he didn't know the arya that was in that room. She was probably not the same little girl he remembered. So he didn't have the right to demand to see her. He did deserve to see her though he thought. He wanted answers to questions he had for years. He looked at the only rooms who door was closed and assumed it was aryas. He stood out there for some time until he backed in to his and decided he would wait tell morning. Just a couple hours and then he will see where she has been all this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They will meet next chapter but a little preview to what she is thinking.

ARYA

Arya set her alarm for six in the morning on purpose but at this very moment she hated herself for it. She wasn't about to let this summer ruin her routine for when she got back to reality though. She would spend her morning working out too keep from getting to lazy and spend the rest writing songs. She knew going to New York to pursue an education in music was worth all this nonsense. She would play her part hen leave knowing her future was set. 

Groaning She got out of bed and let the silk sheets fall from her body. She would admit that she at least would enjoy the bed if nothing else this summer. With her suitcases unpacked because she didn't want strangers doing it for her she knew she was going to have to dig and find her exercise clothes. It only took five minutes to get out her door when she decided she didn't care about color coordinating her outfit or trying to give the semblance of looking good. 

Walking down the hallway she remembered there was a gym in the house but didn't wish to be in this house one more second. She bounded for the front door and was relieved when the fresh air hit her face. She took off running without looking back and began to run her frustrations off. The fact that she was literally running from her past didn't go over her head. 

The next thing she knew she went way farther than she intended and was at the edge of a cliff. Stepping towards the edge she let her heart rate even out and wanted to pause the moment of silence around her. She didn't want to admit it to herself but she didn't want to see Jon Targaryen again in her lifetime. The boy she used to follow around like a shadow. The boy who was her lifeline when her father died and then he left her. He left her to become a Targaryen when she needed him the most. 

As she moved away from the cliff she realized she should probably thank him. She would never allow someone to hurt her again and thats because Jon showed her what happens when you give someone your heart. Lesson learned and never to be repeated. She started to run back to the house with a new determination. 

Returning home she braced herself for her entrance. Knowing people would be up and about past this time for breakfast but it was her own fault for running too long. With her walls up she walked inside determined to get through this intact.


End file.
